<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet like Candy by MamaDropOut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256125">Sweet like Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaDropOut/pseuds/MamaDropOut'>MamaDropOut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>French Kissing, Jealousy, Kissing, Lap Pillow, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth Feeding, Multi, No beta I'll just die, Sakuya knows, pilot chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaDropOut/pseuds/MamaDropOut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Banri has no idea why seeing Sakuya be nice to others bother him. Especially when he sees Hisoka sleeping on his lap. After he fails to pay attention to his seminar he comes home to an interesting sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikage Hisoka &amp; Sakuma Sakuya, Sakuma Sakuya &amp; Settsu Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet like Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1 of A3 rarepair week<br/>Jealousy</p><p>I had a plan and I didn't follow it, good job me. I hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Heading to class now, Banri-kun?” A bright voice called from the living room couch. Banri stopped in his tracks to look at the Spring troupe leader.</p><p>“Yeah, I have a seminar...” The student started, but soon noticed that there was one more person on the couch with the red-head, more precisely on Sakuya’s lap, using him as a pillow. “Do you need help getting Hisoka-san off ya, Sakuya? Ya have a rehearsal don’tcha?”</p><p>“Oh, no, I’m fine Banri-kun.” The red-head says as he strokes Hisoka’s hair. Something about the action nagged at Banri, but he shook it off. “Hisoka-san has work before I need to leave so everything works out.” Sakuya giggled, smiling at Banri as he moved stray strands of hair away from Sleeping Beauty’s face. </p><p>“Uh… okay, well, I’m gonna head out now, so, uh, see ya later Sakuya.” Banri mumbled trying to smile back as he awkwardly gestured to the front door and made a slight break for it. He heard Sakuya send him off, but his mind was in utter chaos trying to figure out why he didn’t like the fact Sakuya was okay with Hisoka sleeping on his lap. Or maybe it was that Sakuya was so angelic and was being so nice to Hisoka. Or maybe… </p><p>There were so many thoughts running through the perfectionist’s head that he didn’t realize he was at his seminar till the teacher called everyone to attention. ‘Well, fuck.’ Banri thought. ‘Seminar no. 5 with my mind trying to process why I don’t like Sakuya being nice to others...’ Breaking away from his jumble of Sakuya obsessed thoughts for a minute he looked up at the board and saw more text being erased. Clicking his tongue Banri pinched his thigh as hard as he could to refocus. ‘Ya dunce, keep this up and you won’t be able to act on the same stage together. Get your shit together.’</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><p>“Huh, I wonder if Banri-kun was actually running a bit late.” Sakuya said aloud after the front door had slammed shut. He was still stroking and playing with Hisoka’s hair, fascinated with how soft it was. </p><p>“...Banri sure is dense...” Hisoka mumbled. He had been awake the whole time Banri was talking with Sakuya, and although his eyes were closed he could feel the jealousy rolling off the younger boy.</p><p>“You’re awake Hisoka-san?” The small hand that had been playing with his hair had stopped moving which, honestly, kinda miffed the ex-assassin. “I’m sorry, did I accidentally wake you?”</p><p>“No... It wasn’t Sakuya’s fault...” Hisoka whispered. Shifting around to hug Sakuya, Hisoka snuggled his head against the other’s stomach. “I still have some time before I need to leave… can I sleep a little longer, Sakuya...?” Even as he asked he was already dozing off again. He felt his favorite pillow chuckle and resume petting his head before he fell back into a dreamless sleep smiling.</p><p>As hours go by, Sakuya continues to play with Hisoka’s hair entranced by the repetitive motion and the play lines he’s reciting in his head. Occasionally another dorm member would pass by and Sakuya, not wanting Hisoka to wake early again, held a finger to his broad smile to each of them, inciting a smile, chuckle, or both. Even Homare passed with a quiet bout of laughter, leaving a bag of marshmallows on the coffee table as he left. </p><p>Hisoka started to stir before Sakuya could attempt to wake him. It was like a silent alarm had woken him up. Not wanting to get up Hisoka hugged Sakuya a bit tighter, eliciting a chuckle and soft pats from the sunshine boy. A few minutes later, though, Sleeping Beauty sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Sleep well?” Sakuya asked. Still half asleep Hisoka simply nodded and soon realized his face was a lot closer to garnet eyes then he initially planned on being. “Hehe, you ended up curling up a bit further into my lap if you’re wondering why you’re sitting in my lap, Hisoka-san.” </p><p>A lot more awake now Hisoka assessed his surroundings before cooly laying his head against the younger’s. “Hmm… I kind of feel like not going to work...” Garnet eyes widened with shock at the statement, but then they softened, a smile blooming on Sakuya’s face. Feeling Sakuya shift Hisoka allowed him to roll him over onto the couch, swapping their positions. If he wasn’t awake before Hisoka was definitely awake now. Sakuya had a lot more strength than he last remembered.</p><p>“Hisoka-san, that’s not something you should be saying. Here, open your mouth.” Sakuya said, making a half turn to grab a marshmallow from the bag Homare had dropped off earlier. Closing his eyes and opening his mouth, Hisoka trusted Sakuya to feed him a marshmallow. He felt the soft puff brush his bottom lip so he moved forward to quickly snatch the marshmallow, but as he moved up Hisoka felt something just as soft as the marshmallow meet his lips as well. </p><p>‘I <i>really</i> don’t want to go to work now.’ Hisoka thought. Looping his arms around Sakuya’s neck, Hisoka pulled the younger’s head the last inch closer so he could take the rest of the marshmallow out of his mouth. The familiar, sweet taste of the marshmallow, plus the just as sweet taste of Sakuya was blissful. Hisoka couldn’t help but hum when Sakuya moved to run his fingers through his silver hair, the slight pull on his head was pleasant. Deepening the kiss, Hisoka felt Sakuya hum in approval when his tongue slipped past his pink lips. At the moment, Hisoka could honestly care less about the two audience members peaking in and watching them. The first left with a snicker, while the other was fuming, watching from beginning to end. The marshmallow was long gone by the time they broke apart, both flushed red, and both very out of breath. </p><p>“Hah...Hisoka-san, if you don’t leave soon you’ll be late.” Sakuya finally managed out. His lips were slightly swollen,making them a very pretty pink. Hisoka honestly wanted to make them even pinker, but he didn’t want to disappoint his current employer. He got up after Sakuya climbed off him, still a little weak in the knees. “I’ll see you later, Hisoka-san, maybe, we can continue later…?” The red-head looked away, gripping his upper arm, unsure if he was asking for too much.</p><p>“Mmm… that would be nice… but our roommates are both <i>noisy</i> and both always home… There might also be <i>other</i> complications.” The ex-assassin says. His peridot eyes dart over to the last remaining voyeur who runs off when they meet eyes.</p><p>“Ah, yeah… you’re right. Hehe, sorry Hisoka-san, I guess I was asking for too much…” Sakuya whispered. He still wasn't looking at Hisoka, so the hug that enveloped him was quite the surprise.</p><p>“Mm, well, we’ll figure something out...” Hisoka assured. Seeing the sun hide behind the clouds seemed to always make him soften up. “I’ll see you when I get back, Sakuya.” He pressed a quick kiss to the leader’s forehead before slipping away to the front door without a sound. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><p>‘Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. They were together??? They’re gonna do more than what they just did??’ Banri was just curious to see if they had both left yet. He wasn’t expecting to get a show, nor did he expect to enjoy the show, or did he hate it. ‘Why, how, why, how… that’s not fair. Why’s it not fair?’ Once again, Banri wasn’t sure why he wasn’t okay with Hisoka and Sakuya interacting, especially with the lap pillow and the kissing. Kissing. Did Banri want to be kissed by Sakuya? He stopped in his pacing to press a finger to his lips. ‘Were his lips as soft as the marshmallows?’ </p><p>“Banri-kun, you’re back?” A familiar voice called. “Why are you just standing there? Something wrong?” Taking a glance around Banri realized he’s been pacing in a hallway near the living room.</p><p>Quicker than he had meant to, the punk cornered his fellow leader against the wall, an arm bracing against the wall, the only restraint keeping him from acting in the name of science. “You know you two were in the living room, right?” He cocked a grin. ‘Fuck, now it looks like I’m bullying him.’</p><p>“What are—oh...” Realization dawned on the shorter boy. Slowly his face flushed red again, just as red as it was earlier, Banri noted. “H-how much did you see?” </p><p>“...Marshmallow...” Banri finally mumbled as he stared at lips that weren’t as swollen as they were previously. After a little more silence garnet eyes met his when he finally looked a little higher. “Why Hisoka?” He blurted. ‘Shit, shit, shit shit, that’s not what I should be asking. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I should disengage before I do something I’ll regret.’</p><p>“Why… Hisoka-san…?” Sakuya repeated. A glint sparkled in his eyes as he smiled. Slowly Sakuya looped his arms around the other’s neck, pulling Banri a little bit closer. “Did you not like what you saw?”</p><p>“I’m...no...yes…?” Banri’s mind started reeling. ‘Too close, too close, too close, I can’t think if he’s this close.’   </p><p>“Did you wish you could take Hisoka-san’s place?” Sakuya asked. Something in his eyes kept Banri from running away. A promise? Maybe a reward if he answers? Once again lapis eyes find their way to pink lips, but this time Sakuya notices. “Hehe, curious?”</p><p>“Yes, wait, no, I shouldn’t, ya have Hisoka-san.” As reason finally came back, Banri moved to break away, but instead he found himself pinned against the wall. “Sakuya?”</p><p>“Hehe, I don’t know what you’re thinking Hisoka-san and I have, Banri-kun, but, we’re not a couple.” Sakuya chuckled. Banri stared blankly. His head couldn’t process this information. There was so much here, but nothing made sense to him. “You don’t need to be jealous Banri-kun. You can join us if you’d like.”</p><p>Jealous.</p><p>All the pieces started to click. Why didn’t he like Sakuya being too nice to others? Because he was jealous. Why didn’t he want Hisoka to sleep in Sakuya’s lap? Because he was jealous. Why’d he enjoy watching them make out, but not truly like it? Because he was fucking jealous and wanted to be the one making out with Sakuya. </p><p>“I- if I was curious...” Banri stuttered out. ‘Should I even finish asking him?’ He didn’t even need to finish since something sweet and soft met his lips. Banri relaxed into the kiss and let his brain go blank. When Sakuya broke the kiss Banri slid to the ground.</p><p>“I have to go now, Banri-kun, but if you’d like to meet me and Hisoka-san on the roof later I’d like to continue.” Sakuya said. He patted Banri’s head before heading out. The click of the front door brought the lovestruck punk back to reality.</p><p>“Oh, shit… Hisoka-san is not gonna be very happy when he sees me again...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna treat this as a pilot chapter and will elaborate on this eventually. Feel free to talk to me at my twt: ImperialDropOut</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>